


Le Prix Que Nous Payons

by ElodieTheFangirl, Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, Peter est assailli de cauchemars. C'est quelque chose qui n'est pas inconnu à Tony.





	Le Prix Que Nous Payons

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Price We Pay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633690) by [Kaitie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie). 



Sortant de l'ascenseur, Tony cligna des yeux avec surprise face au couloir sombre. Vérifiant sa montre, il n'était que moyennement surpris en voyant qu'il était 2h du matin. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière, que les heures s'envolaient alors qu'il était dans son atelier. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'arracher à son travail quand il avait une bonne idée.

Marchant dans le passage peu éclairé, il écouta les bruits émergeant des portes fermées, mais le seul son qu'il entendit fut l'écho étouffé de ses propres bruits de pas. Toutes les recrues et le personnel étaient dans les étages inférieurs, celui-ci étant réservé aux visiteurs de marque et aux Avengers de passage.

En ce moment, si sa mémoire était bonne, il n'y avait que quelques gars du gouvernement présents pour vérifier le travail effectué. Pas vraiment le genre de personnes dont Tony se souciait d'habitude – Pepper s'occupait de ça pour lui.

Sa propre chambre était au bout du couloir croisant celui-ci, lui offrant plus de place et d'intimité. C'est l'avantage de construire et de financer la majorité du bâtiment, pensa-t-il. Il avait traversé presque tout le couloir quand il ralentit devant une des portes.

Vérifiant le numéro, il leva gentiment les yeux au ciel. Tony repensa à l'après-midi remplit de questions fulgurantes que le gamin ne pouvait retenir. Il appréciait l'enthousiasme, vraiment, mais bon dieu, ce que Peter pouvait être bavard ! Ça devait être ce que les gens pensaient de lui la plupart du temps, pensa Tony avec un ricanement.

Il allait dépasser la porte quand il entendit un bruit brisant le silence de la nuit. Se penchant en avant, Tony attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit autre chose, un cri cette fois.

C'était impossible que quelqu'un se soit introduit dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, Tony le savait, mais son cœur s'emballa en entendant le cri. Sortant sa tablette, il vérifia la sécurité. Rien d'étrange, mais il ne pouvait pas juste s'éloigner. Lâchant une injure, il tapota sur la tablette, débloquant la porte de Peter.

Prenant une profonde respiration, Tony ouvrit lentement la porte, et y passa juste sa tête. Si tout allait bien, il ne voulait pas déranger le gamin, ou qu'on le voit le surveiller comme une mère surprotectrice. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis, le petit cria à nouveau. Avec la faible lumière de la lune à travers la fenêtre, Tony pouvait voir son corps se tourner et se retourner.

« Non ! » haleta Peter, sa tête bougeant violemment contre l'oreiller, une main tendue devant lui.

Tony reconnut la peur dans sa voix, s'étant réveillée à cause d'elle à mainte reprises lui aussi. Marchant rapidement jusqu'au lit, il se penchant au dessus.

Les yeux de Peter étaient toujours clos, mais Tony pouvait voir des larmes couler sur ses joues, brillant à la lumière.

« Hey, gamin. » murmura-t-il, plaçant une main hésitante sur la jambe de Peter. « Peter. »

A part un froncement de sourcils, il n'y eut aucune réaction. « Peter. » dit Tony, un peu plus fort cette fois, secouant légèrement sa jambe.

Peter geignit, sursautant. « Non, s'il vous plait. » marmonna-t-il.

Tony soupira tristement. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui se passait dans le cauchemar que le petit vivait. Ils en avaient tous après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais il était si jeune. Ses cauchemars ne devraient impliquer qu'aller à l'école nu ou rater un examen...des trucs de lycéens normaux, pensa Tony. Il alluma la lampe de chevet, laissant la lumière au minimum.

« Allez, gamin, tout va bien. » prononça Tony, un peu plus fort cette fois. « Ce n'est pas réel. » Il posa sa main sur le bras de Peter, mais dès qu'il le toucha, Peter se releva avec cri de surprise.

« Non ! » cria-t-il, en balançant ses poings dans la direction de Tony.

« Whoa, whoa, hey. » s'exclama Tony, tombant presque du lit. Il évita les coups, et réussit finalement à attraper les poignets de Peter. «C'est moi, Tony -hum, M. Stark. »

Tony pouvait voir le brouillard s'éclaircir dans les yeux de Peter alors qu'il le fixait, de la confusion sur son visage alors qu'il examinait la pièce.

« M. Stark ? » dit Peter d'une voix rauque et ensommeillée.

« Oui, désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre. »

« Non, ça va. » Il regarda autour de lui, troublé. « Je veux dire, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

«Nah, tu avais l'air d'être coincé dans un sacré cauchemar. Désolé, je ne voulais pas m'imposer.» ajouta Tony gauchement, se préparant à partir.

« Ouais. » chuchota Peter, en essuyant ses yeux. En sentant l'humidité sur ses joues, il rougit, embarrassé d'être vu ainsi par son mentor. « Mais ce n'était rien de grave. » dit-il rapidement, pour cacher sa honte.

« Tant mieux. » souffla Tony, n'en croyant pas un mot. « Mais si tu as cauchemars qui te posent problème, tu peux toujours venir m'en parler. Je veux que tu le saches. »

Tony combattit le désir de rajouter une remarque légère, de détourner la sincérité de son offre. Il ne savait pas toujours comment être ouvert ou sincère, selon ses proches.

Peter hocha simplement la tête, l'air peu convaincu.

« Je le pense. Ne pense jamais que tu es le seul dans cette situation. Nous faisons tous des cauchemars, même s'ils sont tous différents. C'est notre version personnelle de l'enfer. Nous revivons les pires moments de notre vie, nous rejouons ce que nous aurions pu faire différemment, qui nous aurions pu sauver...Ça craint » dit-il honnêtement. « mais c'est l'un des avantages d'être un 'héros' je suppose. »

Peter sourit à peine, mais Tony considéra que c'était bon signe.

« Et bien, je devrais te laisser te reposer. Ça ira? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Euh, ouais. Je vais bien.» acquiesça-t-il.

Tony hocha la tête, lui tapota la jambe en se relevant et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

« Hey, M. Stark ? »

« Ouais gamin ? »

« Merci. »

« Pas la peine- »

« Non, vraiment. Merci. » prononça Peter, désireux de le voir accepter un compliment. Il observait Tony, il voyait à quel point il se blâmait pour tout, il voyait qu'il n'obtenait pas toujours la reconnaissance qu'il méritait pour tout le bien qu'il faisait et qu'il essayait de faire. Il connaissait la manière dont il repoussait tous les remerciements qu'on lui faisait.

Tony entendit la sincérité dans sa voix et ne put retenir un sourire.

« Je t'en prie. » répondit-il en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.


End file.
